Tzan Ren
Tzan Ren (残忍 Simplified; 殘忍 Traditional Cán Rěn, literally: "cruel, relentless"), also called The Shadowbeast or Night Terror, was the Shadow Demon Sorcerer, leader of the Shadow Legion, twin brother of Shuo Guang, husband of Hsian Ji and the father of Linos. Tzan Ren was considered a force to be reckoned with in the Demon Netherworld due to his extensive ability to control Shadow Demon Chi and his ability to steal and corrupt Chi from other Sorcerers. During his time on Earth, Tzan Ren encountered the Sound Demon Sorceress, Hsian Ji who later became his wife. They returned to the Netherworld to raise their child, Linos. Unexpected to Tzan Ren, Linos developed an interest and curiosity in humans and their culture, becoming a pariah. He banished his son to Earth and killed his wife when she tried to protect Linos. But Tzan Ren eventually felt that banishment was not enough and returned to Earth to hunt down his son, only to be banished back by Linos, Mavis Callahan and Timothy Knight. After this, he was crystallized and killed by Lang Yan. However, even with his physical body destroyed, Tzan Ren returned in astral form. He reformed his disbanded Shadow Legion with the intent of acquiring the 12 Signs, conquering Earth and making Linos suffer. Though he was able to reconstruct his physical body with the use of the Virgo Sign, Tzan Ren eventually fell to his son in battle and was completely obliterated by Arran Kuang's arrow of pure light. Physical description Tzan Ren is a large humanoid demon with maroon skin and bright red eyes. His body is fully covered in dark brown and gold armor while he has a pair of red-purple horns on his head and pale pink markings on his forehead and cheeks. He has a pair of demonic hound heads on his pauldrons that have swirling shadows in their mouths. He is often seen wielding a large bright orange sword and has swirls of shadow flowing off his body. In his astral form, Tzan Ren takes the form of a large, brown shadowy figure. He retains his bright red eyes and pink facial markings. Personality Tzan was described as ruthless and efficient with his tactics, wasting no time in doing what was needed. The biggest flaw in Tzan's personality was his lack of accepting change and always believing that his enemies should be killed no matter what the circumstances, as displayed by his encounter with Hsian Ji where he slaughtered a group of Chi Wizards without hesitation. Tzan Ren contrasted with Lang Yan greatly in this aspect. Where she believed change was necessary to grow, Tzan Ren was too stuck in his traditional values and ideals to see and accept the change around him. He viewed others - especially humans - as beneath him and views himself as a superior being. He bore little compassion or emotional care towards humans or even his own family, as evidenced by the murder of his own twin sister and wife as well as his attempted murder of his son. In particular, Tzan Ren displayed a paranoid personality, in particular when it came to his son. Even when Linos was an infant, Tzan Ren expected Linos to turn his commanders and army against him and eventually usurp his position. However, when he saw how soft and compassionate his wife had become, Tzan Ren believed Linos was instead turning her against him and singing his own song of influence to her. In his mind, Linos was stealing Hsian Ji away from him and changing her. As a result, he sought to kill Linos in order to free Hsian Ji from this influence and change her back to her original self. However, he did not count on Hsian Ji to interfere with this and instead killed her, seeing it as his own twisted way of "saving her". Abilities As a full blooded Demon Sorcerer, Tzan Ren was incredibly powerful, gifted with Demon Chi and several other skills that make him a force to be reckoned with. Despite this, his skill level was almost equal to Linos, who was just capable of fighting him off in combat. Powers *'Shadow Demon Chi:' As the Shadow Demon Sorcerer, Tzan Ren possessed Shadow demon Chi, which grants him many powers. **'Shadow generation:' Tzan was capable of making shadows from nothing. **'Shadow projection:' He could use shadows in a variety of attacks such as bullets, blasts, beams, bombs, bolts, waves and scatter shots. **'Umbrakinetic constructs:' Tzan Ren was capable of making various constructs out of shadows such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers and armor. **'Shadow imprisonment:' He could bind beings by imprisoning them inside shadows. **'Shadow melding:' He was capable of sinking into shadows. **'Darkness teleportation:' He was capable of using shadows to teleport short distances. **'Shadow portals:' Similar to Arran, Tzan Ren was capable of opening portals out of shadow that allow him to travel across distances or summon beings from the Netherworld. **'Shadow camouflage:' He was able to achieve invisibility whilst standing inside shadows. *'Shadow Thief (影贼 Simplified; 影賊 Traditional ''Yǐng Zéi, literally "shadow thief"):' Tzan Ren's secondary ability allowed him two unique powers: **'Demon Chi theft:' He was capable of siphoning off a portion of another Demon Sorcerer's Chi. **'Shadow infusion:' With the Demon Chi he has taken, Tzan Ren could forcibly infuse his Shadow Demon Chi, turning whatever Chi he's stolen into a corrupted, shadow version of itself. Known victims of this have been Shen Du, Xiao Fung, Dai Gui and Tchang Zu. ***'Shadow Thunder:' While the Chi he's stolen from other Demon Sorcerers, he's bestowed to his followers, he kept Tchang Zu's Thunder Demon Chi for himself and infused it with his own Chi, turning it into Shadow Thunder Demon Chi. ***'Shadow Hsian Ji:' Tzan Ren displayed that he was able to forcibly infuse a living being with his Shadow Demon Chi. After destroying Hsian Ji's body, he took her astral form captive and infused his Shadow Demon Chi with it, turning her into a large phantom of her former self. *'Enhanced senses:' As a demon, Tzan Ren had increased senses and is capable of telling humans and demons apart. *'Form transformation:' Tzan was capable of interchanging between a human and demon form, but rarely uses this as a result of his distaste for humans. **'Partial transformation:' He could transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. **'Cerberus form:' When Hei Gou and An Gou merge with him, Tzan Ren was capable of transforming into a large brown cerberus-like creature. The two heads on either side breath fire while the middle head spat lightning. *'Rage empowerment:' Tzan Ren had a natural demonic temper, leading to increased aggression and power when provoked. However, Tzan Ren's raging state could be taken advantage of by making him stumble and compromising his judgement. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, he possessed a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Tzan was capable of sensing the presence of other demons near or around him. Because he is a full demon, Tzan could detect demons even if they take on a human form. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' He was capable of bestowing a portion of his Shadow Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. This would grant the individual some of his powers as well as slightly changing their appearance to be similar to his. *'Aura perception:' Tzan Ren was capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allowed him to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Sightsharing:' Tzan Ren was capable of seeing through the eyes of either of his two demonic hounds, Hei Gou and An Gou. *'Control over Shadow Legion:' Not only was he the leader of this group of demons, but Tzan Ren possessed the ability to force the demons that serve him to do his bidding. *'Enhanced speed, strength, and reflexes''' Skills *'Umbrakinetic combat:' Tzan was capable of fusing shadow manipulation and physical combat to create devastating attacks. *'Darkness adaptation:' He could easily adapt to dark environments. *'Swordsmanship:' Tzan was highly trained in swordsmanship. *'Leadership:' Given that he was the leader of the feared Shadow Legion, Tzan had exceptional leadership skills in commanding his forces. Weaknesses *'Light:' Tzan's shadow powers were considerably weaker in the presence of sunlight and high concentrations of light energy. **'Pure light:' As a being of pure shadow, Tzan Ren was highly susceptible to pure light energy, which is how he was killed. *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Tzan was susceptible to Chi spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Tzan was highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood woulc burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. Equipment *'Shadow broadsword:' Tzan Ren possessed a large sword with which he used to slay his enemies. It is partially made up of compressed shadow energy. *'Demonic shoulder pads:' The shoulder pads Tzan Ren possessed were capable of transforming into two loyal demonic hounds, Hei Gou and An Gou. *'Armor' Trivia *Tzan Ren's name means "cruel and unkind". *Tzan Ren's initial working name was Ying Zi (影子), meaning "shadow". Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Deceased Category:A to Z Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters